Signal transmission between wireless chargers and client devices in a wireless power delivery environment can be challenging. For example, client devices can periodically transmit beacon signals or other signaling to a wireless charger so that the wireless charger can specifically direct wireless power to the client device. Unfortunately, when there are multiple client devices in the same environment, the wireless charger may inadvertently direct power to an unauthorized or incorrect wireless device. That is, the wireless charger may inadvertently lock onto an unauthorized transmission source (e.g., another wireless device or other transmitter) that is transmitting at the same frequency as the wireless device resulting in wireless power being directed to the unauthorized transmission source rather than the intended wireless device.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.